<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Teeny-Tiny Vampire (Bellamione Smut) by My Dark Void (LoopyLeBlack)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934568">My Teeny-Tiny Vampire (Bellamione Smut)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLeBlack/pseuds/My%20Dark%20Void'>My Dark Void (LoopyLeBlack)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Blood Kink, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampires, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-On, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vampire Sex, Vampire in a Teenage body</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLeBlack/pseuds/My%20Dark%20Void</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(18+ NSFW) <b>386</b> year old vampire Hermione is stuck in her <b>early adolescence</b> body, she thinks her life is over but then she meets sassy convenience store manager Bellatrix, who is also in for a little freaky adventure. </p><p>* If you don't like the scenario described in the summary: Skip it * </p><p>If you do decide to read it, I hope you'll have fun with our cheeky little vampire and her new human mistress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. She's Something Else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is obviously a work of fiction, it is about a vampire and a human. Both of the characters in this story are <b>adults</b> and their liking in each other is mutual.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Zombie Girl - Creature Of the Night</i></p><p>  <i>Nobody's daring to love me<br/>'Cause what I am<br/>A creature of the night<br/>I've never seen the light</i></p><p>  <i>Please help me understand<br/>Why I have to be all alone<br/>Why can't somebody love me?<br/>Please come and set me free<br/>I will be here for you take care of you through all the nights</i></p><p>  <i>Why can't somebody love me?</i><br/><i>Please come and set me free</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>375 years, 375 boring years, wandering around the world trying to find a thrill to make herself feel alive. 375 years ago she has lost her living life, becoming undead at only very young age.</p><p>Being precisely 386 years old today, still being trapped in a body of early adolescence. Hermione would have been a late bloomer, other girls 'her age' already developed a decent breast size when Hermione still got small buds poking through her clothing, never in need of the support of a bra.</p><p>She was already far behind with her physical development before she got bit and turned into the freak she is today, no hair growth under her arms, no pubic hair and no monthly bloody periods, - things she isn't exactly mourning about. </p><p>But she always wished she had developed bigger breasts, because now she is stuck with her tiny ones forever, making her look physically younger than she actually was before she got bit.</p><p>Hermione likes women, busty women, sensual women, women with a sexual deviation. She's not sure if this is because she needs them to be a little twisted in the head to even think about touching her in a sexual way, or if she simply likes it because she likes it.</p><p>Being tied up, ravished and overpowered by a woman's rawest lust is a thing Hermione can only dream about these days, times have changed and no woman had touched her in such way over the last 40 years. Too scared, too weak, too suppressed, forced to walk in line today's society draws for them.</p><p>She had tried multiply times to live a normal life, attend school, finding a hobby with kids her physical age. It never worked out in any way, shape or form, she -of course- does not click with true 11 year olds. She always had been more mature for her age, and the 375 years of walking around the earth only made her feel more disconnect with the humans living on it. </p><p>At least she used to be able to get alcohol from the liquor store in her neighborhood, but even that store had closed over time. Today, a hot summer day in 2001 she plans to rob some well deserved vodka from a nearby convenience store. Celebrating another lonely, dead birthday.</p><p>Hermione needs alcohol, she needs to feel at least a little bit alive because she truly feels miserable, unwanted, desperate and all she want's to is die.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>Having a bottle of vodka hidden underneath her cloak she quickly marches outside, passing the cashier and some stupid security guard with a fake smile on her face. Grinning like a fool when she thinks she is safe just around the corner, getting the bottle out from under her cloak and she leans with her shoulder against the wall.  Quickly twisting the cap off as if there is no time to waste.</p><p>Putting the bottle against her lips, pouring down the vodka like it is water until she feels a firm hand in her neck. A low gravely female voice sound behind her ''Well, well, what do you think you are doing, little miss drink-a-lot?</p><p>Hermione's body clenches together when the woman is squeezing her neck, spilling some of the precious vodka from her mouth as she squirms to get out of the her grip. ''Let me go, you bitch!''</p><p>The woman pushes the girl against the wall, ''Oh, and such foul mouth too'' Kneeling down to reach the girl's height, tugging her cloak before snatching the bottle out of her hand. ''What would your mama have to say about this?'' mocking the little thing in front of her.</p><p>''She's dead, just like you if you don't give that back'' Aggressively Hermione tries to get the bottle back, but the woman stands up so the bottle would be out of reach, taking a sip from it herself. Wiping her mouth clean with her sleeve, and it's just now the little vampire notices the large breasts of the woman are almost falling out of her green and black striped blouse.</p><p>There is a little pin attached to the garment with her name and the logo of the convenience store on it, ''Drinking under work time hé, what would your boss have to say about that?'' Hermione licks her lips looking at the lady's cleavage.</p><p>''Oh don't you worry about that, you little thing, I am the boss. Now, tell me, what does a little girl like yourself needs with big girls booze like this?'' She puts the bottle on the garbage bin and Hermione almost trips over her own two feet to get to it.</p><p>Loving the taste and sensation in her mouth, making a moaning sound before she swallows. ''I haven't had a drink in over a year, I fucking need it''</p><p>The woman bursts out in laughter, ''Ha, little girl started drinking when what, when she was 8?'' </p><p>Hermione's eyes are on fire being reminded about who and what she is, she looks up to the nameplate ''No, Bellatrix. I'm sure I'm drinking way longer than you walk this damn earth!''</p><p>The woman looks down to fiery girl, ''How do you..'' Hermione gestures at the pin on her chest, ''..oh sure. But yea, I'd figured you are very close to being 50 yourself'' Bellatrix rolls her eyes and hold up her hand for the bottle. ''So, how will you pay for this?''</p><p>Hermione left her temporary shelter this morning without any money in her pockets, it's not that she doesn't have any money; in face, she steals it quite a lot. But she figured she wouldn't be needing any since she'd plan to steal a bottle of vodka anyway. </p><p>She looks up at the woman as if she was scanning her, having a smirk on her face and bites her lip when she was done, ''My body?'' It was a cheap shot, but definitely worth the try because the woman does looks hot enough in Hermione's eyes. </p><p>Bellatrix raises an eyebrow before cackling out loud, ''Oi, you're a naughty little thing aren't you? Dangerous, very dangerous'' she got back down on her knee to hold the girl's chin between her fingers, observing her round squishy face.</p><p>The little vampire didn't flinch and instead stands her ground by giving the woman her most seductive smirk, leaving the woman utterly surprised. ''Oh, little girl was being serious then?''</p><p>Hermione grabs Bellatrix blouse and takes a step closer, whispering into her ear. ''Do I look like the funny type to you, lady?'' Speaking with a very sexual tone, her finger just slightly brushing over the exposed skin of the woman's cleavage.</p><p>To Bellatrix this starts to feel more like a dream, a very wicked dream. She likes young, very young in fact, but not even in her wildest fantasies she dared to even dream about something so wrong and tempting like this; especially not with a girl this age. This girl is basically forcing herself upon her. Like the girl smells her secret, her weakness, she is being her prey, most definitely not the other way around and she knows she is falling for it.</p><p>Bellatrix forces herself to push the girl away from her, putting her index finger against her shoulder with an arm length between them. ''I think you are hilarious, yes''</p><p>Hermione at this point has had it with this never ending bullshit in her life, no alcohol, no sex, she got nothing and nobody to ever takes her serious. Being frustrated she steps towards the woman and pushes her shoulders harshly with two hands, making the human lose her balance and she flops back with her ass landing on the brick ground. </p><p>Leaping towards the woman, grabbing her blouse with her fist ''What does a girl like me need to do to get a good fuck around here!'' It was more a statement than a question, because Hermione knows the answer. This fucking time, this fucking place, their fucking morals are driving her crazy to no end.</p><p>Bellatrix roughly holds on to Hermione's bow tie and forces her head down so their lips connect, biting down hard on her lower lip that immediately starts to bleed. Bellatrix licks her lips to taste the iron and pushes the girl away, ''Is that what you want from me then?''</p><p>Nodding quickly in response the little vampire attacks the woman's lips again. It has been so long, the feeling of warm lips upon her own, a tongue willing to tangle with hers the moment she offers it, it feels amazing to have a living body underneath her for another purpose than to simply survive.</p><p>She can feel the woman became quite needy in this too, her tongue is darting over Hermione's lips when she's not playing with her tongue. </p><p>Hermione starts to undo the buttons of the woman's blouse, quickly moving underneath her bra to feel the warm living flesh and hard nipples. Feeling the woman shake her head before she stops kissing her, mumbling onto the girl's lips. ''No, not here''</p><p>They both forgot for a minute they are still in the back alley of the convenience store, not too many people often come here other than before opening and after closing time, but it is still far from being safe or perfect. Especially with a little girl her age, Bellatrix knows there is no way to talk herself out of trouble if they get caught, even if it is the girl sitting on her lap, undoing her clothing.</p><p>''My place, your place?'' The girl can't stop kissing and forces herself back on Bellatrix. Again the woman is pushing her away, holding her wrists tightly to keep her from touching her again.</p><p>Bellatrix's mind had drifted off, she wants more, she needs more, taste more, being so unbelievably aroused by feeling this small body on her own, small hands desperately wanting to explore her everywhere. ''Your parents girl, my place''</p><p>Hermione moves her hand up to her own chest, the woman still holding her wrist firmly. ''I have no parents. No family, nor friends'' She moves her own hand over her chest, inviting the woman to touch her with luring eyes before she moves her other hand up to kiss Bellatrix's. ''Would you believe it if I tell you I am a vampire?''</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head, cackling, ''Yeah sure, and I am a werewolf'' At the same moment the girl grabs Bellatrix's hand and moves it under her shirt, her body is feeling cold, very cold. The girl bites her lip and gasps when she feels the touch of a warm hand upon her skin, her nipple is already hard and she lets out a moan in desire when the woman moves her thumb over it.</p><p>Her skin is pale but beautiful, her lips are full and light pink and Bellatrix can tell she isn't wearing any lipstick. The little girl bites her lip again, looking down at the woman with pure lust in her eyes and she continues to move their hands over her cold breast, her eyes are pitch black; Bellatrix just noticed now and she rapidly pulls her hand away from her.</p><p>Lifting up the right side of her upper lip with the most horny smile Bellatrix has ever seen, exposing a very large and sharp fang, ''Oops, is this little girl no fun to play with anymore?'' She puts both hands back on Bellatrix's shoulders, ''I promise I'll play nice okay?''</p><p>Her skin, her eyes, the ease with how she pushed Bellatrix over. She tries to shuffle backwards to get the girl off of her, stuttering when she speaks. ''W-what a-are you?!'' She knows this is no prank, she knows this is not just in her head, what seemed like a dream just a minute ago had turned into a nightmare. </p><p>''Oh you silly human, I just told you. So, your place then?'' Hermione covers her fang back up with her lip, moving her hands softly over the woman's large breasts and gently buttons her shirt back up. ''I won't hurt you, I just want to play''</p><p>Bellatrix has never been so confused in her life, half afraid but still feeling aroused as hell, she has no idea what to do. She scans the girl's face over and over again, the better she looks at it the more she sees she is not human. ''What is your name?''</p><p>The girl stands up, adjusting her bow tie and looks down to the woman on the ground. ''Granger, Hermione Granger, pleasure'' coughing explicit into her hand before she continues, ''today exactly 386 years old, and I just wanted to celebrate my birthday and get drunk. Little did I know I would finally meet another fucked up soul on this stupid little planet''</p><p>Bellatrix stands up, leaning her back against the wall as her eyes follow the little thing walk up and down the alley. ''I'm not a fuc--'' </p><p>''Are, a fucked up soul'' Hermione brutally interrupts Bellatrix, holding her hands behind her back ''If you weren't, this wouldn't have happened'' pointing at her bleeding lip, raising an eyebrow. ''Thank you for that, I feel a little bit more alive now. Anyway, no shame, let's just fuck. Raw, rough, no rules, no morals, no bullshit''</p><p>Raising up her finger in the air as if Bellatrix was asking a teacher if she is allowed to speak out loud, ''Uhm.. I'd like to set one rule tho'' she quickly spats out, having her eyes locked on the little buds pressing through Hermione's shirt. ''No biting. This rule goes only for you alone of course''</p><p>Hermione snaps her fingers in front of Bellatrix face, ''Eyes are up here lady. But fine, whatever, no biting''</p><p>This may be the weirdest situation Bellatrix ever got herself into, but she can't say it is the worst either. At this moment it is her sexual desire and deepest fantasy that takes over her mind, because deep down she knows this girl is trouble. Trouble if she is in fact what she claims and looks to be, and trouble if she is just another kid on the block, trouble all the way.</p><p>''Come with me then, I'm clocking out, getting my stuff, and we can go to my place. Oh and in case anyone asks, you're my sister's kid'' Hermione narrows her eyes and shows her fangs in disagreement, ''Or you can just fuck yourself for all I care, so whatever you want little one''</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------</p><p>~What the fuck am I doing?~ Bellatrix thinks to herself, pouring herself and the tiny vampire girl a whiskey.</p><p>Hermione is admiring the dark, lurid artwork on the walls, it is enough to push somebody with heavy hematolagnia like herself over the edge and the girl was already feeling the effects of it as she shoots over a look at Bellatrix who was still making them drinks. ''Interesting artwork, lady''</p><p>Turning around with two glasses of whiskey in her hands she looks at the painting, ''Yeah, I guess I like dark things'' She hands over a glass to the petite looking girl. ''But please, call me by my name, or just Bella will do as well''</p><p>''Beautiful, will do'' Taking a sip from her whiskey she points up to a painting of a young naked girl covered with blood and bruises, licking her finger sitting on a stool with her legs spread, ''I see you like dirty girls my size?''</p><p>Bellatrix walks up to the red leather couch in the living room and sits down, trying to sound confident about her case ''It's just art, nothing more, nothing less''</p><p>Hermione turns around and walks up to the dark haired woman, slowly unbuttoning her own shirt, exposing a little bit of her small chest. ''Make me your artwork then, Bella'' Saying her name in the most seductive tone when she slowly sits down on the woman's lap. ''I will even cry my eyes out for you, if you want me to. I can be a great actress, if I say so myself''</p><p>''Please don't say such things, I'm not like that, I am not a monster. I've never touched, I would never-- Never mind'' She looks away when she feels the girl starts to play with her curls.</p><p>Whispering softly into Bellatrix's ear, ''Fine, no crying then, boring, boring. Then tell me, what is your most filthy, most sinful, most twisted desire?'' she continues to open the last couple of buttons of her shirt before she let it fall over her shoulders. Seeing how the woman almost gets a heart attack when she drops her shirt to the floor, causing the vampire to laugh out loud. ''What, never seen a body like this before?'' </p><p>Bellatrix is looking at the girl with big puppy eyes, twitching her lips. ''Well, actually-- No'' It took a couple of seconds before she was confident enough to even dare to glance over the girl's exposed chest.</p><p>She looks absolutely perfect, so petite, yet well shaped for the size her breasts are, her nipples are already hard and Bellatrix feels like she is dying from the inside by just watching the girl. She wants to touch, both soft and rough, kiss those fine looking tits and take those nipples in her mouth, licking them and pinch them with her teeth. She imagined her skin would feel so very smooth on her lips it could probably make her come in an instant of merely touching it.</p><p>''Lost your tongue lady?'' Hermione holds Bella's hand and brings it over to her fine, underdeveloped chest, softly bouncing up and down her lap, ''Come on Bella, fuck me, fuck me hard''</p><p>The woman rolls her head over the headrest and lets out a growl when she feels how aroused she is getting by the girl bouncing on her lap. She knows it's wrong, yet it feels so perfect at the same time. ''Girl, you are driving me crazy''</p><p>Hermione puts both hands behind Bellatrix's neck, kissing her behind her ear before she looks at her as if she is about to cry, her lower lip softly trembling. ''Please Bella, stop. No, please, you're hurting me Bella-a'' rubbing her center slowly over Bellatrix's lap when she is almost crying out the words between little fake moans.</p><p>Pouring down the last bit of whiskey, Bellatrix puts her glass down and stands up having the girl still on her lap only to forcefully lay her body down on the dinner table, stripping her rapidly and violently from both her skirt and her panties, roughly spreading her legs apart. Hearing her giggle like a little maniac the rougher she treats her, ''Oh no, stop, it hurts Bellatrix, ah'' She let's out a fine playful screech when she feels the woman touch her smooth but already wet sex.</p><p>''Shut up. You want it, you can get it, you tiny tease'' Hermione let's out a scream in excitement when she feels Bellatrix fingers enter her violently. Finally, after all this time. Her fingers feel so warm, so skilled and lovely as they right away find the right spot. </p><p>Curling up her fingers inside, Hermione scratches Bellatrix's back in anticipation. There is no point in warming up or trying to make it more romantic than it actually is. They both can't wait, they both have desires to be fulfilled and they know they would be fully fulfilled and satisfied very quickly.  </p><p>The vampire is digging her nails deeper into Bellatrix's skin, resisting her urge to sink her teeth down the throbbing vein in her neck that was already being close enough to almost taste. Instead she kisses the soft skin of the woman's neck in between moans. It has been so long and Hermione is so tight that she knows she won't need much pressure to come undone screaming, and this woman, God, she is feeling amazing and skilled inside her.</p><p>Moving her hips along with Bellatrix's hard thrusts she tries to reach for the human's face, softly scratching her fingernails over her cheek, panting while trying to speak, ''Kiss me. Kiss me, please'' It didn't take long for Bellatrix to kiss the girl. Their kiss is quickly becoming quite passionate, as if they are lost long time lovers. </p><p>The vampire is lubricating so much that Bellatrix enters her with another finger, now making the girl writhe on three long and slender fingers in utter pleasure. Hermione was craving this for so long and it feels like she is about to lose her mind in pure ecstasy, spreading out her legs even more for the woman to give her full access to her willing, needy cunt.</p><p>Bellatrix on her end had already lost her mind several minutes ago, deeply drowned in all her suppressed lust and desires that had build up over the years, constrained deep within herself, never wanting to let it out. But this girl, this teeny-tiny vampire is like a gift from the God's and she can feel how desperate the girl is for her touches too.</p><p>Every time Bellatrix thinks she is being too rough, thinking she did hurt the girl because she let's out a grunt or cry in pain, a giggle or snigger immediately follows. Laughing underneath heavy panting like a crazy person when Bellatrix lets herself go for a slight second and breaks the skin of her neck when she bites down.</p><p>It tickles but it also commends deep respect toward her passionate human mistress.</p><p>Kissing up her jaw when rubbing her middle finger over the most sensitive spot inside the girl, her other fingers still buried deep inside. The little vampire wraps both her legs around Bellatrix's hips, screaming, begging her to continue. </p><p>Hermione pulls down on the woman's black curls, her other hand placed upon her cheek so she could turn her face to look at her. She wants to see her face when she makes her come, she wants to remember her face and what she feels like, for she is not sure how long she would have to miss human contact this time.</p><p>Panting against Bellatrix's mouth her body starts to shake, riding her hips into the woman's movement as she helps herself reach her climax with loud cries of gratification escaping her mouth, pulling on Bellatrix's lip with her teeth, letting out deep grunts and high pitches moans. </p><p>She had not felt this kind of satisfaction in the longest time, (if ever at all.) All that build up sexual frustration from over the years had finally left her body. She feels enlighten, free and a very easy to please cheap slut.</p><p>Catching her breath with a smile on her face, reminiscing the feeling of Bellatrix entering her without a warning, making her come relentlessly. She is so deep in her own thoughts that she only just noticed that Bellatrix was staring at her for quite some time. Her hands are resting on the table as she is looking up and down Hermione's face and body with a satisfied smile.</p><p>''You don't look undead to me'' She says, starting to softly massage the girls small breasts, feeling the strangest sensation in her stomach. It feels like having butterflies but then times 10, it is the best feeling she has ever felt.</p><p>''That's because I'm most alive when being fucked by a beautiful woman'' She lifts her chest up a little for Bellatrix to feel her better, pouting like a child who is trying to apologize, ''Sorry they are so small''</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head while she is looking into the girl's deep black eyes, her hands still feeling the soft but cold skin of her perfect flat chest ''No, no, they're just perfect. As if you haven't noticed that already, you dirty little minx'' </p><p>Hermione smirks slightly, ''Good enough to come back for?'' she puts her finger in her mouth and wraps her tongue around it, imitating the girl on the painting to give Bellatrix a well deserved show.</p><p>The woman nods her head heavily, ''Fuck yeah, anytime. Any--time'' </p><p>''So, you like you like very young or very old girls, which one is it?'' Hermione starts to play with the fabric of Bella's blouse.</p><p>Letting out a sigh before speaking, ''Like I said, I've never done anything like this. I've thought about it, fantasized about it, but you, you are a total different experience than what I thought it would ever be.'' Touching Hermione's face before she continues to speak with her low gravely voice, ''You are so damn beautiful, and then your body is a fucking bliss to see and touch''</p><p>''What about your body, can I feel you too? Feeling your warm body squirming underneath me when I fuck you delectable? I bet I could make you come even faster if you let me'' Hermione moves her finger over her glistering slit, wetting it before bringing it over to Bellatrix's lips.</p><p>Eagerly the woman takes the girl's finger into her mouth to taste her and suck it dry, closing her eyes in doing so. Loving the young and fresh taste, knowing it is making her even more wet than she already was. ''Then fuck me, you little minx, and don't hold back''</p><p>''Oh, I will take real good care of you, lady'' Hermione stands up, pushing the beautiful woman back onto the couch, sitting her wet pussy down on her leg. Showing Bellatrix her sharp fangs. ''I will make you scream my name.''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hermione being a vampire is the most important part of this smutty work. Yes, she physically looks young but she is more then 7 times Bellatrix's chronological age. Keep this in mind.</p><p>As for Bellatrix in this story, she might have some serious suppressed issues going on because she did let herself get tempted rather easily before she even knew what Hermione was.</p><p>I think it's an interesting topic to explore in writing and I might even write more chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My Cheeky Little Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sheets covered in blood, a single drop rolling over her arm that is hanging over the edge of the bed, dripping down on the hard wooden floor. Having a foggy sight when she tries to open her eyes, right away being confronted with the reality of what happened last night.</p><p>''Ah, so you're awake then. Good, good!'' Bellatrix tries to get her vision to focus on the girl who is leaning against the bathroom door across the room. The girl is naked, drying her hair with a towel as she looks over at Bellatrix with a sadistic smile. She looks young and gorgeous.</p><p>''You're quite the sleepyhead, I took a shower, made some coffee. Got you some over there'' She points over to the bedside table, taking a sip of her own cup of coffee as she walks closer.</p><p>It felt strange to the little vampire to wake up this morning in the arms of another person, strange but far from unpleasant. Bellatrix did fall asleep on the couch last night after she roughly had her way with the vampire. It was to Hermione's disappointment, but she ended up bringing the woman to bed and curled up next to her.</p><p>For once she feels like a normal person, getting to make coffee for someone seems like a simple thing, but Hermione has missed simple little things like this for far too long. She smiles looking at the waking woman in bed.</p><p>Bellatrix reaches for her head, it is hurting as if she drank the whole bottle of whiskey herself last night. And then her neck, good Lord, it feels like she has been stabbed. She moves her hand over to her neck, it feels sticky and she can feel a small wound at the height of her vein. Her eyes shoot up to the girl with visible panic ''Hermione, what did you--''</p><p>She imminently gets interrupted ''Told you I'd take good care of you didn't I? Although I am rather sad you didn't scream my name, better luck next time I guess''</p><p>''I don't remem-- why don't I remember?'' The woman jumps out of bed, almost tripping over her own two feet to get to the mirror. The first thing she sees is some blood on her own lips trailing down her chin, followed by a small patch of blood in her neck, right above her tattoo. The small wound is still open, just enough to make a single drop of blood roll down over her exposed flesh.</p><p>Hermione is enjoying the movie that is playing out in front of her eyes. The woman is shocked by what she sees and Hermione knows that she doesn't realize nothing happened. Hermione did bit the soft skin of the beautiful lady's neck, just enough to break the skin and taste a little of her delicious blood. But not too much, just a little. Hermione is no savage and she kept most of the promise she made earlier.</p><p>She walks over to her, kissing her shoulder before licking the drop of blood off her breast. Pressing her chest against Bellatrix upper arm when she speaks in a very seductive tone. ''You taste even better than I thought you would''</p><p>''No, no, this isn't happening. You're not here, I've just lost my mind. This is a dream. Yes! This is a dream'' The woman closes her eyes and starts to breath as if she is trying to find her inner peace.</p><p>Hermione let's out a sigh rolling her eyes before she licks off another drop of blood, this time from Bellatrix's neck. ''Ugh, you humans are all so over-dramatic and boring. But not last night, you were far from boring when you fucked me raw last night, that's for sure'' She puts her hand below Bellatrix's breasts, softly patting her. ''You will be alright, you will live-- or well maybe that ain't the word for it. But the good news is, lady, we get to play more often with each other if you want''</p><p>Bellatrix opens her eyes, looking at her reflection as if she has never seen a mirror before. She taste the crimson liquid on her lips, ''Is this.. yours?'' her eyes are trying to find Hermione's reflection in the mirror, but of course there is none to be found.</p><p>''Yes, yes, it's mine. Sorry I don't taste as good as you do, but I've been dead for as long as I can remember'' She moves her hand up over to Bellatrix's breast, twisting her nipple between her fingers. Oh, was it amusing to see the woman being confused and afraid of what might had happened.</p><p>It's funny to her how she doesn't remember how she got so rough with the little thing that she broke the skin of her lips and her neck when she fucked her. Not that Hermione mind, not at all. In fact, it felt amazing to have somebody ravishing her up like that again, it felt as if Bellatrix really wanted her.</p><p>Hermione hit the back of her head as Bellatrix smashes her against the wall when she didn't get the answer she was hoping for ''What did you do to me, you little bitch!'' Bellatrix knows, she fucking knows at this point that the stories are no myths at all. She got bit and the girl had fed her her own blood to turn her into what she is. ''Who gave you permission, I don't want this, make it stop!''</p><p>Yawning, Hermione rolls her eyes ''Silly human, there is no turning back'' she speaks in her most creepy voice, trying to scare the woman. ''And besides, as if you don't want to play around with me more? I've went over a couple of your books when you were asleep, and my Lord, you've got some serious issues going on, lady'' She smirks, looking at Bellatrix.</p><p>''It's fiction'' The woman yells in her face, still having a firm grip on her. Her arm pressing harshly down onto her neck, shamelessly to the girl's liking.</p><p>''It's just as much fiction as I am fiction. Yet here I am and here you are. Really, what's the big deal? You want a girl my size to play with and I can be that girl for you, just don't ask for any documentations because I'll always out-age you'' Her eyes are staring directly into that of the woman, she knows she is speaking the truth. Bellatrix can deny it all she wants but the 'fiction' the 'art' and the fact she let herself go on Hermione's body last night is proof enough.</p><p>''I am not the fiction that I read nor--''</p><p>''Nor the art on your walls, bla, bla'' Hermione moves her hand over to Bellatrix's cheek, caressing it softly. ''I don't care what you are. Be yourself, you can be yourself with me, big bad Bellatrix. And well sorry about the biting when we (or rather you) had set a rule, but what's done is done. The marks will heal in no time, relax'' She scratches down Bellatrix's neck, challenging her with her eyes and a seductive smirk.</p><p>Just now the woman realizes they are both naked and that her breasts are touching those of the little vampire. She's not gonna lie to herself, she is in fact really turned on by the position she's currently in. She loosens up her grip around the girl throat, looking down her body.</p><p>In Bellatrix's eyes the vampire looks more than perfect and Hermione could see the lust and want in her eyes, not wasting another second she wraps her arms around Bellatrix's neck, ''Look at it this way, pretty lady. If I did, you will forever be a beautiful, desirable woman, while I am forever stuck in a body of a bloody underdeveloped teenager. I mean, fuck, I can't even buy alcohol these days anymore. Although I am glad I tried to steal it yesterday''</p><p>Moving her lips over to the woman's ear, whispering softly ''So how about I try to make it up a little, and give you what you want. Because I can see the way you look at me, even though you are still a bit angry with me. But angry suits you well, Bellatrix''</p><p>''When will I.. when will it be done?'' Bellatrix let's go of the girl, turning back towards the mirror trying to wipe away some of the blood on her chin.</p><p>Hermione wraps her arm around Bellatrix's waist, softly kissing the mark in her neck. ''It will be done whenever you want me to do it. I was just playing with you, gosh, you should have seen your face''</p><p> </p><p>The little vampire grabs Bellatrix's hand, drags her into the bathroom with her and turns on the shower, ''I like how warm your body feels, plus, I am not one to break my promises'' She kisses over the woman's arm, rubbing her cheek against her hand.</p><p>Swallowing hard Bellatrix throws her head back feeling more than relieved. ''You know, you could have told me earlier'' Her eyes are focused on Hermione's naked body. Her tiny breasts, her belly, her thighs and then her pretty face. There is no denying the vampire is arousing Bellatrix without even having to do anything whatsoever.</p><p>Circling around her prey Hermione presses her chest against Bellatrix's back and softly pushes her in the shower. She is very well aware about the sate of mind the human is in. ''I could have, but where's the fun in that? Let's us have fun together. Physically at least, but let's hope our minds match as well as I know our bodies do. Because you know as well like I do that our bodies work perfectly together''</p><p>She pushes the woman with her breasts against the wall, the water finding it's way over their bodies as Hermione's hand finds it's way between Bellatrix's legs. Her lips softly kissing over Bellatrix's shoulder, mixing it up with small little bites as she feels the woman is starting to move her hips to her touch. Moving in such way her clit rubs against Hermione's finger.</p><p>''See, dirty bad Bella wants to play with her little girl toy as well'' She's making small circles with the tip of her finger over Bellatrix's clit, her middle finger teasing her entrance, feeling she is already really wet and ready for her.</p><p>Trying to speak without sounding too desperate with her moans, ''Please, stop saying those things'' she moves her hand up the wall for support as her knees are starting to feel weaker with every small touch.</p><p>''Oh, come on. I am your little girl now, am I not? Or are you planning on ditching me already? Just now we're having so much fun together, that would be a real shame.'' She softly bites bellow Bellatrix's shoulder blade, ''Should I stop then, let you play with yourself and get off on your so called 'fiction' and 'art' instead?''</p><p>Bellatrix slams her fist against the wall the moment Hermione enters her slowly with one finger, drowning in sin as the water runs down her face. ''No, f-fuck, don't stop.'' She hates this as much as she loves it, deep down she knows this is what she truly wants, but she hates to admit it to this cheeky vampire. ''You are my little girl, happy now?''</p><p>Hermione laughs, knowing she got the woman right where she wants to have her, eagerly begging for her. It might have been quite some time but she knows how desperate humans can get by giving them a hint of what they desire.</p><p>This woman can deny it all she wants, but Hermione knows it is her body and her youthful appearance that sets Bellatrix's loins on fire. Sure, maybe the fact that she is teasing and pushing all the right buttons at the right time might also help a little. But it would have never had the same effect if she was just a co-worker or the boring neighbor next door. No, she knows because she can see and feel how the woman is responding to her body and touches, the way the woman looks at her body and her face, as if she is taking in every single feature of it to remember.</p><p>She slowly turns Bellatrix around, still having her finger dipped deep inside her. She kisses her breasts, moving up to her neck, sadly most of the blood is already washed off. Scratching slowly with her fingernails over Bellatrix's chest, down to her stomach, feeling how the woman's skin contracts at her touch. ''So sensitive you are, pretty human'' She giggles before kissing her lips softly.</p><p>''Touch me then, I know you want to touch me too'' Hermione keeps caressing the skin on Bellatrix's stomach, her finger curling up inside to evoke a vocal reaction. ''You weren't shy last night when you touched me, feeling me everywhere. My tits, my ass, my tight little pussy. Mm, you were fucking me so good'' She attacks Bellatrix's neck, pressing her chest against the woman's breasts. ''I want to feel your big hands on my tiny tits again. I know you want to feel them, be rough with them''</p><p>As if she is in trance Bellatrix moves her hand over to Hermione's body, feeling her petite breasts with the palm of her hand, softly rubbing over one of them before her other hand gives Hermione's other breast the same treatment. She looks down seeing how her hands are fully covering the girl's small chest as dithers fill her stomach. Feeling the vampire's soft body is making Bellatrix feel weak in her knees.</p><p>The dithers mixed with the friction Hermione's curled up finger are causing inside her are enough for Bellatrix to start gasping and growling, moaning softly as she keeps looking down. Seeing the girl's slim body and how she moves her hand between her legs. She roughly attacks Hermione's lips, pushing her out of the shower with force. ''Bed, now! You little tease'' she roars.</p><p> </p><p>Pouncing on top of the vampire with a morbid luring lust inside her stomach, she kisses her lips, wanting to fuck her as much as she needs to feel Hermione fuck her. She wants to feel more of the vampire inside her. ''Come on then little-miss-big-mouth, you think you can satisfy me?'' She smirks holding Hermione's face between her fingers before playfully slapping her cheek.</p><p>''Mm, pretty lady finally admits she wants to have a dirty little girl? As you wish.'' Hermione pushes Bellatrix off of her so she can sit on her lap. Her lips kissing every inch of the woman's chest, her breasts, her stomach, moving lower to where she finds the woman buck her hips in need of her touch.</p><p>Licking teasingly over Bellatrix's folds, just slightly touching her clit with her tongue to tease her even more. Kissing her way over her inner thigh as her thumb finds it's way between her folds, slightly pressing it inside the now moaning woman. Hermione knows she needs this as much as Bellatrix does, she just hopes she hasn't lost her touch with women after all those lonely years.</p><p>Sliding her thumb smoothly in and out, every time moving it in a little deeper until she feels Bellatrix hand reach for her hair to pull. A sign for Hermione to stay right there and just play by moving her thumb around inside her without moving out, forcefully causing friction with the knowledge the woman wants to feel more of her.</p><p>Without a warning she takes Bellatrix's clit between her teeth, sucking it roughly and biting it softly. Feeling her bud of nerves start to throb slowly inside her mouth while she keeps on sucking it, tasting it with a hunger and thirst to make the human feel at least half as good as she made her feel last night. Moving her tongue over her wet slit until she reaches her own thumb and removing it slowly, only to replace it with her tongue. Apparently a good call because Bellatrix starts to rock her hips, pressing her center hard against Hermione's mouth and face-fucks her like she hasn't fucked for a very long time.</p><p>Rocking her hips slowly, making sure the girl can taste all of her. From her clit up to her wet entrance that needs to get a good fill very soon, forcing the girl to take her clit back in her mouth to suck it even more, this time with much more care than she did before. Moaning out loud when she looks down to see how the girl is working her skilled mouth and tongue to please her. A wonderful sight, ''Such good little pet you are''</p><p>She grabs Hermione by her scalp and smashes her hips harder and faster onto the girl's mouth until she can't bear the sensation and pressure on her clit any longer. Her jaw falls open by watching how the eager girl eats her out with devotion, letting out moans in delight as she cums hard into the vampire's mouth. Feeling Hermione's teeth against her soft flesh as the girl lets out a chuckle in satisfaction, knowing she still got what it takes to please a woman.</p><p>Hermione growls in hunger, immediately going back down to suck and lick up the woman's wetness. She is cleaning Bellatrix thoroughly, her tongue buried deep inside her cunt, not spilling any of the wetness that is only reserved for her. It's a real treat to taste and she doesn't want to stop, knowing this mess is all her own doing.</p><p>Bellatrix lets her head fall back on her pillow, screaming out loud. Her clit is still throbbing against Hermione's mouth from her orgasm but she can already feel another one coming as Hermione does not seem stop to eating her out. ''Fuck! You're so filthy''</p><p>But then she stops, removing her tongue from her cunt and sucks up the wetness between Bellatrix's folds on her way up. Wiping her mouth clean with her hand to kiss all over over Bellatrix's stomach, looking at her with a devilish little smirk and eyes looking so dirty it could make Bellatrix cum again.</p><p>''What's my name, pretty lady?'' She scratches down over Bellatrix's body with both of her hands, red marks instantly appearing over the human's chest and her lower belly. She crosses her index and middle finger for Bellatrix to see before thrusting them hard inside the now moaning woman, moving hard and violently inside her as she takes Bellatrix's nipple into her mouth.</p><p>Looking up with the same dirty look in her eyes, biting her nipple with a wicked smile ''I asked you something''</p><p>Looking back into the girl's eyes, watching her pretty face as she fills her up with the most pleasure she had ever felt. Biting her lip and moving her hands quickly over to the girl's body to feel her soft tiny tits. Squeezing them roughly, her thumbs rubbing over her nipples before moving both hands up to Hermione's neck to pull her in for a long passionate kiss. Once again, Bellatrix is drowning in her own sin.</p><p>The sensation is building up more from deep inside her core, feeling Hermione's fingers push deeper inside her as she tastes her sweet and soft lips. Fucking her with such skill, hitting the right spot over and over again with every hard thrust until she hold her fingers still for a moment to admire the look on Bellatrix's face. Bliss. Her fingers buried inside her wet cunt, giving her a lick over her lips before pounding her harder and faster so Bellatrix can't bear it any longer.</p><p>Hermione makes sure she presses her small petite chest hard against Bellatrix's upper body to make her feel it. Rubbing her small breasts roughly over Bellatrix's full chest, knowing it will drive her crazy. ''My name, say it'' She whispers, biting softly in Bellatrix's earlobe.</p><p>She can feel her orgasm burning, but this time it is thanks to the vampire's hand. Her walls clenching, moving tightly around her fingers as her clit is throbbing against the palm of Hermione's hand.</p><p>She whimpers, having her nails deeply pressed in the skin of Hermione's back in utter delight, scratching it so hard her skin breaks when she reaches her peak ''Hermione, you're name is Hermione'' She screams it from the top of her lungs, cumming hard over the girl's hand. Again, scratching her before wrapping both arms around her to press her tightly against her shaking body to feel her better. ''F-uck, my God. You feel perfect''</p><p>Hermione laughs, dragging out the moment as long as she can and she reaches for Bellatrix throat with her free hand before kissing her neck in a surprisingly soft manner. The same soft treatment carrying over to Bellatrix's lips as Hermione feels the woman's warm body twitch underneath her. Her orgasm still going, air escaping her lungs while she grunts against Hermione's lips. ''Mm, that's my girl'' the vampire speaks softly with a big grin against Bellatrix's lips.</p><p>''Your girl?'' Bellatrix tries to ask during a soft moan, ''Are you serious?'' Her mind is still on cloud nine and the sweet words of this tiny little thing are hitting her hard. Incapable at this moment to wrap her mind around the whole situation.</p><p>Yesterday she met a vampire, trapped in a young body. She brought her home, they drank a load of whiskey, had amazing rough, passionate sex and now the little thing gave her the longest dragging orgasm she had ever experienced. No matter how good it all feels, it still feels too good to be true.</p><p>''You are my girl when you're moaning at my touch, crying out my name like a little bitch in heat. I just hope it was one of many more to come, because you taste way too good to only be a onetime meal'' She licks her lips with a smile, ''I'll try not to bite you anymore if you don't want me to''</p><p>Bellatrix wraps her arms tightly around the beautiful girl, brushing her hair behind her ear, still unsure what to make out of this whole situation. But she does know she doesn't want to let go of her. ''You can bite me, like you did last night if you want to, just be careful a bit and don't--''</p><p>''Suck you dry? Promise, I won't. Tempting, but not until you ask me to'' For Hermione it's simple, she's finally being able to have human contact with someone who is willing to have her as she is and is in fact adoring her young body. That alone is more than enough reason for her to at least try her hardest to hold back.</p><p>Although the hard part is not to restrain herself from biting her to have a meal because there are plenty of humans to choose from if she's hungry. Sure, she couldn't control herself and did got a little taste of her blood last night, but she was being very careful not to kill her. Not when she had finally found herself a freak to play with. The hardest part is to keep herself from biting her and feeding her, her own blood and turn her into what she is. It would be a completely selfish act, knowing the woman doesn't want it. But she wants to keep her toy, and she wants her stay with her, since her life is forever and Bellatrix's is not. She kisses over the woman's face, resting her body down to feel her warm flesh against her cold skin. ''How old are you?''</p><p>Bellatrix doesn't say a word, she simply just stares at the girl's face. This, how would this ever work out? She's mortal, she's older or better said; older looking. This would never work out on the long-term, not even if they both want to.</p><p>''Forty, forty five? I'm not trying to make you feel bad, you are beautiful but I am also a very curious girl'' Big eyes are staring at the woman's face, thinking to herself that the woman truly looks gorgeous.</p><p>Bellatrix swallows, twitching her lip as she looks away ''Turning fifty next month'' Suddenly feeling very aware and insecure about her age and her own mortality.</p><p>''Who cares, pretty lady. You are gorgeous. But if you ever want me to, you know what to ask me'' She starts to rub her clit over Bellatrix's thigh, finding out she got insanely wet by pleasing the woman earlier. ''How about I stay here today, clean up our mess and make you dinner for tonight like a good girl?''</p><p>Hermione knows she is moving fast, too fast perhaps, but she has a feeling if she leaves now the woman's insecurities and morality would win it from her because she can see a bit of discomfort in her eyes, even though it is more than obvious how much she enjoys to have Hermione here. But besides that, she really wants to try and feel normal even if it's just for one day, or at least as normal as she can be.</p><p>Bellatrix starts to laugh, ''What, so you're my house vampire now?'' moving her finger over to Hermione's squishy cheek. ''But sure, stay if you want-- SHIT! How late is it?'' She shoots up looking over at the alarm clock. ''Fuck, fuck! I have to go to work, I'm already way too late.''</p><p>Pressing her clit harder upon Bellatrix's thigh Hermione kisses her neck as her hands play with the woman's delicious big breasts. ''I'm sure they can wait a little longer, boss-lady. Or do you want me to cry and beg for your attention, because you know I will do just that.'' She starts to pout, rubbing her clit harder over Bellatrix's thigh.</p><p>Shaking her head Bellatrix pushes Hermione of off her lap to roll her over on her back, kissing her soft pink lips as both of her hands slide over her smooth slim body ''I think they can manage a couple of more minutes without me''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for the support on this one. As it turned out I did continue with this work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You're Not Going Anywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An unexpected visitor shows up, giving both Hermione and Bellatrix a hard time. Another smutty chapter with a bit of fluff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little warning ahead: there's (very) soft rape-play in this chapter. I don't think it's worth the warning but I don't want anybody to get triggered or feel bad when reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a week since they've first met. Hermione never left, finding out how the radio worked, the TV and even the telephone to place orders or call Bellatrix at work whenever she needed something. The vampire never bothered with modern things, the only thing she kept up with were books. She's mostly fascinated by the big black box with the little people in it, they tell a vision that's probably why it's called a television.</p><p>Cooking for Bellatrix is what she likes to do most, surprise her when she gets home from work. She has done it a couple of times now, knowing the woman will give her a delicious physical treat after. Tonight she wants to make something special for her, something French, something luxurious but not too difficult.</p><p>Hermione is wearing one of Bellatrix blouses that is way too big for a girl her size, under it she is wearing a t-shirt with the term <i>Nirvana</i> on it. The only thing she can't wrap her mind around is what a smiley face got to do with Buddhism, but it's Bellatrix's shirt and that's all that matters. She likes doing things around the house wearing clothing that belongs to her new favorite human, it makes her feel a bit more alive knowing that she is wanted by another.</p><p>The vampire noticed she got a little more relaxed in Bellatrix's house whenever she was at work, feeling gleeful when she got back. They didn't talk too much aside from when they fucked, but they don't need to talk to enjoy each others company while simply laying on the couch together, watching a movie and exchange little touches and kisses that became more caring and softer over time.</p><p> </p><p>It's already five o'clock and Hermione's is working in the kitchen on a quiche, she had never made a quiche before but she is sure things would work out just fine with a cooking book by her side. She looks tired and hair is in utter disarray, looking like she has been ravished up all day. She knows why she's being so tired. She's hungry and she needs to eat, to drink, and it needs to happen today.</p><p>Yawning she stretches out her body, surprised by the sudden sound of rattling keys in the front door. Bellatrix is usually back home a little over six. But she's glad, because this means Hermione could get out and have a bite to eat herself before having dinner with her human, back at full strength for a well deserved dessert.</p><p>Hearing footsteps in the living room she yells with excitement in her voice, ''I'm making dinner, pretty l..ady'' The excitement drops with the last word, meeting eyes with a stranger in the doorway.</p><p>''Who the hell are you!?'' They both sneer at each other, frowning. One looking surprised, the other rather angry.</p><p>The woman walks into the kitchen, bending forward to see what's in the oven before she takes a seat at the dinner table. She has a certain air to her and a somewhat arrogant attitude, Hermione doesn't like it one bit. ''Who are you and what are you doing here?'' she asks, merely looking at the child.</p><p>Not bothering to look her way either the vampire answers with bitterness in her voice, ''Hermione, making a quiche as you can see'' For a slight moment she looks at the woman and she can tell she is around Bellatrix age, maybe a little younger, but not quite as pretty. The woman is wearing a classic black dress matching her black hair, even though some of it is blond. Hermione wonders if Bellatrix has a girlfriend or maybe even a wife she just never told her about, but she finds it very unlikely.</p><p>She knows that the woman sitting at the table, looking like she owns the place wouldn't be able to turn Bellatrix on as much as she knows she can. She would never desire a woman like her in such way, she can already tell that much. She's rather tall, slim, normal sized breast for as far Hermione can tell. No, there is no way this woman would even make her human half as wet as Hermione knows she can. So the little vampire figures she's just a close friend, probably, maybe.. hopefully.</p><p>''Wonderful, dear. What are you doing in Bellatrix's house and why are you wearing her clothes?'' The classy woman taps her fingernails on the table, looking down at the rings on her fingers while she is waiting for an answer. Cocky, disrespectful, who does she even think she is? And how on the world is a woman like this friends with Bellatrix, is she her girlfriend, her wife or ex-wife after all? </p><p>Hermione's head start to hurt and she turns around to face the woman with a bored look, she needs to think of an answer and she needs to think of one quick. ''I'm her sister's kid'' It's the only thing she could come up with that would sound somewhat believable. Bellatrix has a sister, she had told so herself the first time they've met.</p><p>''Ah, so you're Narcissa's kid then?'' The woman looks to be amused and wraps her fingers together, looking at Hermione with a cold stare, her face in a snarl.</p><p>Tapping her fingers nervously on her leg, Hermione walks to the cupboard to get two mugs out, pouring in some coffee for the both of them. ''That's right. And who might you be?'' she hands the woman one of the mugs, not bothering asking if she wants anything in her coffee. She seems bitter enough to drink it black and if not, she could get it herself for all Hermione cares.</p><p>''Interesting. You can call me Mrs. Malfoy, child'' She smiles when taking the mug from Hermione's hand. It's a fake smile, but a smile nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>Almost a hour passed and the situation was getting more awkward by the minute, the woman barely spoke besides some stupid remarks about the art on the walls. ''So, it's a little curious don't you think? Your mother isn't bothered by you seeing things like that? It's a little... disturbing if you ask me, and I can say that because I know Bella my whole life. Her taste in art and... women can be a little off to say the least''</p><p>''It's art'' She speaks calmly, realizing she sounds just like Bellatrix. She's annoyed and bothered by the fact that the woman is still here, she wanted to have a nice dinner and explosive sex after, but this woman is a real mood killer with both. </p><p>Checking how things are going with her first ever quiche she hears the sound of rattling keys again and she shoots up, knowing it is Bellatrix this time. She runs over to the living room, once there she makes strange hysterical hand movements in front of her body, trying to tell the human to keep it down. But Bellatrix didn't even noticed, ''Ugh, what a day. I couldn't wait to get home and see my little... sister!''</p><p>Hermione frowns, looking confused at Bellatrix, who on her turn looks as if she was busted doing drugs on a Monday morning. She strides past Hermione, completely ignoring her to hug the woman who apparently also now stands to the living room.</p><p>''Good to see you Bellatrix, I didn't know I had a daughter. Where did you find her, how curious'' Her voice is calm but cold. </p><p>It went completely quite in the room and Hermione knows she just fucked up badly, turning around with a nervous smile. ''Surprise! No, I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth, but Bellatrix here--''</p><p>''Bellatrix here got some fucking explaining to do, because Bellatrix here has apparently lost her fucking mind!'' The woman puts her fingertip on Bellatrix's chest, tapping it hard. ''You! You with your lies! You with your art. You with your<i>'No, Ciss. I'm not like that</i>' Never would I have thought that you would really sink this low, never in my worst nightmares! But you are just like <i>that</i>! A child.. a fucking child, Bella! What the hell is wrong with you? You know what, don't even answer that'' The woman is furious without raising her voice, she still sounds cold, very cold and very calm and it's giving Hermione chills.</p><p>''Ciss, it's not what you think. Will you just at least have the decency to hear me out?'' Bellatrix still looks like she's been busted and the same goes for Hermione who is biting on her lip, having her hands behind her back.</p><p>''Decency? You with your art, your books, your fascination for.. for this'' Giving Hermione a inferior look as if she is dirt. ''I came here to discuss your birthday, but it turns out you will be celebrating that in prison. You realize that don't you?! How old are you turning again? Oh yeah, that's right, fifty! How old is she, ten? You.. you are--''</p><p>''Narcissa, enough! Yes I took this girl home, yes she is staying here, and no, it is not what you think. Jesus! I'm just trying to help a kid and this is what you throw at me?''</p><p>''Help a kid?'' She looks over to the art on the wall, pointing her finger at it. ''Like that? No. You know, I have always known and maybe I was a fool to think you would never act on it. God knows, maybe this isn't even the first time. Young girls, fine. But this, this is-- Give me one good reason not to go to the police right now and report a crime that would get you behind bars for a really long time?''</p><p>''Because you think wrong ma'am. Bellatrix helped me, she lets me stay here because I need it. I need the rest, I need to focus on school. I've been through some.. things with my foster care'' Hermione tries to sound sad, forcing herself to get watery eyes when she looks at Bellatrix's sister. She pulls the collar of her blouse down and puts her hair aside so the marks on her neck are visible. Marks she got from her little playtime with the human last night, but the woman doesn't know that. ''They hurt me. A lot. Your sister lets me sleep on the couch and she lets me stay here when she's at work. I'm too afraid to go back, I... I can't go back. I rather.. die'' She bursts out in tears, running to Bellatrix and puts her face against the woman's upper arm to dry her tears. So it seemed, but actually she was hiding her face to hide her wicked smile. </p><p>''It's not the first time I found her beaten up like this, Ciss. So yes, she can stay here as long as she wants. Do whatever you feel is right, if you want to report the crime you think is going on between us they will need to exam her. Physically. It will be embarrassing and painful for her, only to find out she's having physical trauma on the surface, on her neck, her arms and her back. But you tell her, you tell her that you think it's necessary to take the last bit of humanity away from her'' Buff poker, her sister would never want to do that, she would never want to cause more harm if she would even think a part of this story was true. Bellatrix hates to lie to Narcissa, but she feels like she has no choice.</p><p> </p><p>~~<br/>
Hermione is sitting on Bellatrix lap, trying to calm her by brushing her fingers through her hair. ''For God sake, do you think she believes us?'' The woman asks with a empty look in her eyes, moving her fingers over Hermione's leg.</p><p>''I don't know, but don't worry about it. By law I don't even exist anymore, so what are they gonna do? Lock you up for shagging a ghost? I think not. Even though I am a very sexy ghost if I may say so myself'' She gives the woman a small kiss on her cheek, ''You're not a monster, please don't believe a word she said. She's an idiot''</p><p>''She's not too far off'', Bellatrix looks beaten, hit by the harsh reality her sister slapped her with, ''if we forget what you are for a second and just look at your appearance, yes I am just <i>that</i>. A monster''</p><p>The vampire moves her lips to the woman's neck, softly biting her with her fangs to tease her, ''Remember who the true monster in our story really is'' She smiles, holding Bellatrix's hand and puts it under her shirt, letting her feel her small, cold breasts, hoping it would cheer her up a little. ''I had to practically force myself upon you the first night I was here. Fuck it, I'm glad at least someone here thinks I am woman enough to shag'' Leaning in she takes Bellatrix's earlobe in her mouth, ''Cheer up, pretty lady''</p><p>But the woman pulls her hand away, barely looking at the girl. Not seeing how her actions are offending the vampire, ''Hermione, I--''</p><p>Irritated and frustrated Hermione gets off Bellatrix's lap, her eyes spitting fire as she looks at the woman''Fuck you! You fucking coward! You want to be alone then? Fine, have it you way. Have fun with your sister and your fucking morals! You know for once, for fucking once I thought <i>'what if',</i> but I guess I was wrong. Really, go fuck yourself Bellatrix'' With force she pushes Bellatrix with her back against the pillows, not realizing she is using her real strength. She's hurt because it feels as if the human is rejecting her, pulling her hand away from the breasts she couldn't stay away from this morning. </p><p>Perplexed the woman looks at the little infuriated thing, yelling as she got to the front door. ''No, no, no!'' Bellatrix jumps off the couch to catch up with Hermione and shuts the door with a bang the moment the vampire opens it, ''You're not going anywhere!'' Her heart pounding in her chest, afraid Hermione might leave forever.</p><p>The last thing she wants is for Hermione to go away, she has never felt so good with anyone and she doesn't want her sister to destroy something beautiful that she thinks is something bad. She looks intensely into the girls eyes without blinking, unsure if her action just now was a little too much. But she was sure if she would let Hermione go now, that she wouldn't come back.</p><p>Hermione looks at the floor, biting her lip as she tries to reach with her hand for the door, only to be stopped once again. The next time she tries the woman holds on to the girl's wrist and pulls herself closer so their bodies would connect, ''I don't want you to go'', she whispers.</p><p>The vampire sees that the human is being sincere, but decides to make this a little game before she would give into her. Moving her hand over to the woman's belly she pushes herself away from her, looking at her with teasing eyes, ''Then good luck stopping me'' She quickly went for the door again only to get grabbed and slammed hard against the wall by her taller conqueror. Squirming softly she moves her back against the wall, ''Let me go! No, I don't want to! Let me go!'' </p><p>Bellatrix knows the little tease is playing one of her fucked up games again, sounding like a girl in need. She kicks her legs apart and roughly moves her hand under her shirt, spreading out her fingers to make her hand appear bigger on the girl's small chest as she feels her up. Some part inside her just wants to kiss the vampire's lips, but another part of her is telling her to take this opportunity and try something new with her.</p><p>''So little thing thinks she's in control? You're not going anywhere until I say you can. Do you understand, you little rat?'' She grabs her blouse and pulls it over her shoulders so she is capable to remove her t-shirt over her head. ''Well, well, will you look at that. Such tiny little treats. Looks like my dinner is ready'' Bellatrix moves her right hand over to Hermione's throat, covering the mark of last night and roughly squeezes her breasts with her left.</p><p>Hermione nods that she understands, trying to look as if she's terrified, wiggling her body away from Bellatrix without any result. But her eyes tell a different story, and Bellatrix knows the vampire is way stronger than herself, she just demonstrated that on the couch. But this little thing likes to play dirty, and she can have it her way today. ''So tell me, are you a little slut or not? Already been tightly fucked?'' She moves her left hand in Hermione's sweatpants, forcefully groping her. ''Ah, little girl is already wet for the big lady. Dirty''</p><p>The girl gasps, trying to shake her head as Bellatrix hand is wrapped more sturdy around her throat. ''N-no, ma'am'' She pouts, biting her lip as she pushes her hips towards the older woman to rub her clit over her flat hand. ''Please don't hurt me''</p><p>''Hurt? Oh, you will love every second of it, you dirty little minx'' She moves her hand up Hermione's scalp and pulls the roots of her hair to make her head turn, harshly biting down the exposed flesh of her neck, making sure to leave a bite mark. ''You're mine, in case you forgot. My little, dirty toy.'' She kisses up the girl's cheek and softly kisses her on the lips, gently brushing her face with her finger. ''I mean it, I don't want you to leave'' she whispers softly.</p><p>Hermione moves her hands up to Bellatrix's neck and slowly starts to unbutton her shirt, cherishing the the warm skin she meets the lower she gets. ''Oh, no, what am I about to do? Big bad Bella, locking a little girl up in her home'' She forcefully yanks the shirt over Bellatrix's shoulders so she'd be standing there in her bra, ''Forcing yourself upon a girl my size, bad, bad Bella'' </p><p>The closer she gets the more steps Bellatrix takes back so she could see the vampire's pale but perfect body. She thinks it's kinda sexy with her standing there in just her sweatpants, her upper body completely exposed. It's like she knows how to make the human weak in her knees because she moves her hand over her own chest. ''You like these? Mama said I'm not allowed to let strangers touch my dirty parts.. Is this a dirty part?'' She squeezes her nipple between her fingers, smirking at Bellatrix.</p><p>''You fucking tease'' The human licks her lower lip and takes a step to close the gap between them, putting both hands on the girl's breasts. Roughly pushing her back against the wall before pressing her lips hard on those of the vampire. ''I happen to like your dirty parts. What are you gonna do about it, call for mommy? She won't hear you'' She puts her hand back in Hermione's pants, sliding her knickers aside and slams her finger deep inside, making the girl gasp in surprise. </p><p>The moment her whimpering starts to change in psychotic giggling mixed with moans Bellatrix places her hand over her mouth, ''You think this is funny? I should teach you some manners'' She looks at the vampire's eyes and let her middle finger join the action, seeing how tears fill her eyes and feeling how she is heavily panting against the palm of her hand. As much as she is trying to fake cry, the little freak loves this. She needs this. Bellatrix is making her feel alive and she is not afraid to live out her fantasies on her. </p><p>No matter how her sister just made her feel, Bellatrix's lust and desire for Hermione are way stronger. She loves how tight she feels around her fingers, loves how soft and tiny her breasts are, how puffy her nipples get, how small her waist is and her thighs. She's so damn pretty, pale but pretty. She had grown to love her dark eyes too, her freckles, her smile, how raspy her voice is in the morning when she wakes up, the way she taps her little fingers on her leg when she gets nervous.</p><p>Bellatrix keeps pumping her fingers in and out the wet little freak, loving to see what it does to her body as she still tries to fake cry until Bellatrix removes her hand from her mouth to see her face. Never stopping to fuck her tight little hole, drowning by just watching her. Smiling softly when she just realized how cute her nose actually is.</p><p>The vampire noticed the way Bellatrix is looking at her and she moves her hand onto the woman's cheek, ''Oh my, you like me'' she says softly while swallowing a moan as Bellatrix hits her sweet spot.</p><p>She nods, her eyes never leaving Hermione's face ''Very much'' Bellatrix means it, although it's more than simply liking her. She slips her hand out of the girls wet hole and puts both hands on her bum to lift her up her hips, walking her over to the bedroom. ''I think I like you more than that'' She says, gently laying the vampire down on the bed. ''I mean, I like you more than to just fuck you senseless. I like it when you are here when I get home from work, when you cook, when you smile, when you sleep in my arms, when we watch a movie at night''</p><p>''Aaaw, looks like somebody is having a little crush'' She scratches her nails over Bellatrix's torso all the way down to her jeans and back up to her neck. ''I think you're more than just a hot fuck too. This is probably going to sound stupid and it's probably a boner-kill too, but you make me feel normal'' She moves her hand behind Bellatrix's back, opens up her bra and tosses it on the floor. </p><p>She softly kisses the woman's breasts ''I like to cook for you'' her hands working on the woman's jeans, trying to open the belt and button as most of her attention is with kissing her breasts. ''I like to wake up next to you, I like how you hold me with you big, soft hands, I like the way you look at me'' She bites softly in Bellatrix's hard nipple before she look up at her, ''I love how you fuck me'' Finally having the belt join the bra on the floor and having the button of her jeans open, gently she pulls it down together with her panties, kicking them out with her feet and she puts her hand on Bellatrix's center ''And I also love to fuck you''</p><p>Hermione's slips her fingers inside Bellatrix's wet sex, she was already turned on because of their little play, but having Hermione tell her she likes the little things with her are making her even more aroused. Slowly but steady the vampire moves her fingers in and out, fucking her when she softly kisses her lips. Feeling how Bellatrix moves both of her hands in her neck, her fingers moving in her hair and her other hand moving over her throat, up to her jaw and to her cheek. Moaning and gasping inside the vampire's mouth with every gently thrust. ''Mm, you like that don't you?'' Hermione asks with a sensual smirk.</p><p>Only getting a simple ''Uhu'' between moans in return. Hermione is not just fucking Bellatrix, she is for the first time making love to her. Having the fear and panic earlier of losing the human made her realize she's more to her than just a warm body to hold and fuck. Rolling her head back, Bellatrix grunts when the vampire fucks her tighter. Hitting the right spot inside her over and over again, her muscles cramping. ''F-fuck, Mione'' She holds onto her by wrapping her arms around her back and pressing her close against her body, her lips still pecking those of the little thing as she cums. </p><p>A self-righteous smirk forms around Hermione's lips when she has the woman crying out her name underneath her, her warm and loving hands moving over her back and up her hair. Rubbing her fingers over Bellatrix's sensitive clit after she pulls her fingers out and licks them clean, sucking on them and giving the woman a show in doing so. Placing soft kisses on her stomach she goes lower, softly kissing Bellatrix's clit, licking down her folds and starts to clean up the mess she made. She kisses, licks and sucks her way around, only making the mess worse as the woman starts to lubricate more by the feeling of soft lips, a warm breath and tongue around her sex. With subtle attention and care from the vampire's mouth, Bellatrix cums again. Her orgasm is small, but definitely just as good as her first, maybe even better as she never came so softly into someone's greedy mouth before.</p><p>Pushing up her hips she let's Hermione taste it all, gently fucking her mouth as the girl keeps sucking, licking and swallowing as if she is a treat. ''Fuck, why are you so dirty'' Bellatrix laughs, supporting the back of Hermione's head with her hand. Rolling her hips she moves her clit over the vampire's tongue, lower and lower until the tip disappears inside her.</p><p>Sultry eyes look up and a smile is clearly visible on the girl's face, ''Because, you like me dirty'' She puts her lips over Bellatrix's entrance, licking and sucking before she swallows again, making the woman's head roll back, ''Mm, you see. That's what I mean. Tasting so damn good too'' She says, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and looking up in her lover's eyes before slowly getting back up, letting her small chest rest on that of Bellatrix. Wiping her lips and chin clean she asks, ''Do you want me?'' The woman nods as if she's in a trance, ''Not my body, pretty lady. Me, do you really want me?'' The vampire asks again.</p><p>''Yes, you know I do'' The woman tries to catch her breath, her mind and body still in complete ecstasy. ''You little sadistic, cheeky, dirty thing, you know I love having you here with me. You and your sexy ass''</p><p>Hermione grabs Bellatrix chin and starts to peck her lips, ''Do you think I will be enough for you on the long term, Miss Black?''</p><p>''Fuck, are you serious? More than enough. You may be tiny but I have my hands full with you. And not just with sex, I mean.. that too! But, this, I like this too. I really do'' She nibbles down Hermione's lips, her arms wrapped tightly around her, her fingers moving softly up and down her back to draw little patterns. ''This, it never felt good with anyone. It was.. repulsive. Really fucking repulsive to say the least, sex was too. But with you.. I do want to touch you and hold you like this. And I look forward to come home after work because I know you are here, knowing you will greet me with that cute smile of yours and a hug, wearing one of my band shirts. I like that''</p><p>The vampire chuckles against Bellatrix's lips, ''The smiley face.. a band, of course'', her chuckle is changing into a laugh when she sees Bellatrix's confused expression. ''I thought-- I thought you were into Buddhism'' </p><p>''Nice, real nice'' Bellatrix bursts out in laughter, both feeling more than relaxed and good in each other's embrace. ''You know, besides you, I smell something really nice and it's coming from the kitchen''</p><p>Hermione shoots up, running down the hallway to get to the kitchen. ''Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, your dinner!''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What can I say, I really love writing about this little dirty vampire. She's so damn sassy and I love the dynamic with Bellatrix. I don't know why but this chapter suddenly became very fluffy when I was working on it, but I like it. So, you can expect more smut &amp; fluff in the next one ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bite me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here it is, finally another chapter of this smutty vampire fic. I have to say that I like the story that is unfolding here as I write. It started as a joke, but I actually got invested in these characters, and in their own strange way I think they are cute together.</p><p>*Warning*<br/>Filthy strap-on action &amp; impregnation kink.</p><p>Also in this chapter we will see some confessions from both Bellatrix as Hermione.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Writhing on Bellatrix's thick, big and hard cock, Hermione whines, followed by disturbing high-pitched giggles and lickerish little moans when she cums in pure gratification. Her nails digging deep into the shoulders of her lover as she is panting in her neck. ''Mm, Lord, that was-- so fucking good'' Hearing a deep grunt in return she licks the human's vein that is exposed in her neck, whispering ''You were thinking about knocking me up, weren't you?'' No response, just a huff and a slight nod with heavy breathing against her skin as her cock is still buried deep inside the vampire. ''I love you'' She whispers even softer against the woman's ear.</p><p>Surprised, Bellatrix shoots up. Looking the vampire in the eyes to see if she meant what she just said. She meets a soft smile with even softer eyes and her cheeks are slightly blushing. The little thing meant it. Bellatrix had never seen Hermione blush before and the colour on her cheeks is not from the sex, she knows that much. Almost as if she is lured into a trap by the dark pools that are her eyes she keeps staring into them. Her fingers softly moving over Hermione's lips. ''W- what did you just say?''</p><p>The same was happening with Hermione, trapped in the gaze of Bellatrix's eyes. Her soft skin, her warm body, her gentle touch and her brown eyes that are looking seemingly surprised like a deer in the headlights, Hermione thinks the human is absolutely gorgeous. ''I. Love. You'', she speaks loud and clear, biting Bellatrix's finger with a smirk that draws the woman back in for a deep kiss.</p><p>Softly her hips start to move again in a nice but slow pace, making the girl moan when she bucks her hips to her touch. Slowly Bellatrix pulls back, sliding the length for the biggest part out of Hermione before she eases it back in while licking her lips. The vampire is still lubricating, unnecessary, because her sex is still dripping from her orgasm not too long ago. With an open mouth she kisses Bellatrix's lips as the woman starts to fuck her in a more steady pace, making her take the whole length in her greedy little cunt as if it was nothing. Rough kisses quickly are becoming longing kisses, passionate kisses, over to soft and tender kisses, licking each others lips and working each other's tongue with equal affection. The kisses they share usually start of rough, going softer by the minutes, just like everything seems to work in reverse with the two.</p><p>With one hand Hermione pushes herself back from the headboard to stay in place as Bellatrix starts to pump harder. Her other hand quickly finding a way to the woman's hips where she tries to touch her bum. Frustrated by her arm being too short she holds onto the strap around Bellatrix's hip instead, feeling how it moves as she thrusts deep inside her. Pulling it slightly to keep Bellatrix in close when she slams the length back in again, ''Ah! Right.. there'', voluptuous moans leave her lips before she slightly sobs, ''I want you to put a baby in me'', hoping it would trigger something within her human lover.</p><p>Ever since the moment the two met it felt as if this vampire could smell Bellatrix's biggest secrets, her desires and her most hidden thoughts. Her hands roughly finding their way up Hermione's body, feeling the sides of her small chest before her claws scratch down to hold onto the girl's waist to keep her from moving. Soft, skinny, pale and sexy. She is fucking her like she had never fucked anybody else before, her thumbs pressing so hard into her flesh that they would definitely leave fingerprints when she's done with her. Her own clit rubbing over the inside of the strap-on with every movement she makes, almost making her cum as she looks down to the bulge that shows on Hermione's belly. That's where she is, that's where she's fucking her. ''Where do you need it?'' She grunts, her mind being clouded by Hermione and all the things she wants to do with her.</p><p>Hermione noticed and moves her hand slowly over her stomach, slightly pressing down when she feels the small bump. Grabbing a hand full of damp dark curls, she begs ''My womb, I want you to cum in my womb, Bella'' A wicked smile spread over her face when she spoke those words, quickly biting her lip and moving her chest up to make herself look more desirable to the woman. ''I want your baby'' She cries with both, pleasure in her body, and pain in her heart as she imagines it is possible. Imagining she is a fertile woman, and imagining it is possible for her to get impregnated by the woman on top of her. ''Please.. Bella''</p><p>Bellatrix lets most of her weight rest on the vampire, her breasts rubbing over those of Hermione's and she starts to move her hips faster, harder and pushes herself in deeper, still holding down to Hermione's waist with one hand as the other is wrapped firmly around her throat. ''Mm, you like that, don't you? '' The disturbing giggling is back and the vampire opens her eyes to look at the gorgeous dominating woman on top of her. Even though the human is pounding her roughly, she looks sensual in doing so. Her body, her movements, the way she squeezes Hermione's throat as if she's the one holding all the power within her hands. How she looks at her with that lusty look in her eyes that at the same time still look soft whenever they meet those of the vampire. Bellatrix gasps sharply when the girl clamps onto her with her hands and legs, and with a smug smirk she gives Hermione two more deep, long thrusts in return to make her body twitch some more as a loud moan fills she room. ''Fuck, you're sexy'' She murmurs when Hermione's eyes roll back and her legs starts to shake. Bellatrix knows she's probably also clenching on tightly to her cock as well, trying to keep her sucked in. ''Mm, you dirty, little minx'' She stayed like that for a little while before she chuckles and gives Hermione a kiss on the nose and rolls off of her, sliding the length out as gentle as she can.</p><p>Giving herself no time to recover from her second orgasm, Hermione climbs on top of Bellatrix and kisses down her body with one goal in mind. To give her a little show by cleaning her cock. She sees how the woman's eyes widen the second she opens her mouth and starts to lick the tip of the plastic cock that is covered in Hermione's own arousal. ''Mm, I thought you'd like that'' She smiles dirty, putting her lips tightly around the tip and lowers her head, looking up at Bellatrix who looks at her as if she's about to lose her mind. Trying to be a good girl Hermione takes it as deep in her mouth as she can, bobbing her head she feels Bellatrix's hand behind her head to gently press it lower, pushing her hips closer to Hermione's lips. She expected Hermione to cough, but instead she got delicious moans and gulping sounds in return. </p><p>To Bellatrix, Hermione always looks beautiful, but this is a sight she hasn't seen before. ''Fuck'' She says by seeing how Hermione looks up, trying to smile with her mouth filled, causing her to gag as tears fill her eyes. But she doesn't pull back, instead she tries even harder to please and let it completely disappear inside her throat as if she's not being bothered by her own gagging reflexes. Drool escaping from the vampire's mouth past her lips, and she carefully slips the cock out of her mouth to slurp her own saliva back up over the shaft before it has a chance to drip down the sheets, a cute but wild giggle following, ''Jesus, m-Mione'' It's one of the most sexy things Bellatrix had ever seen, number one being the sight of Hermione herself, both dressed as well as naked. Number two being the sight of Hermione when Bellatrix makes her cum, the way her eyes roll back and how her jaw slightly drops. But this sight might as well be next on Bellatrix's list of sins.</p><p>Kissing her way up the woman's hips to undo the straps around Bellatrix's waist and remove the strap-on, she throws it next to the bed as she sits her wet cunt down on Bellatrix. ''You know, I've never done it like that before. Really, fucking hot to have you fuck me with your hands free. I didn't know you were this dirty'' She smiles, rubbing Bellatrix's warm breasts with both hands, a thing she will never grow tired of.</p><p>''Me? Says the girl who said the most horny things to me when I fucked her senseless''</p><p>''You read like an open book. Besides, you really were fucking me as if- well, you know'' She looks away, playing with a strand of black curls.</p><p>''You ever wanted that? Children, I mean'' The vampire shrugs nonchalant, not looking at the human. ''It's okay to want something even if you know you can't have it. Who knows, maybe one day you will. I thought.. I thought my life was over before I met you. Just grinding the days, but then this little criminal walked into my store, and here you are. My wildest fucking dream,'' She smiles, twirling Hermione's hair around her finger, ''and she's really fucking pretty too''</p><p>''Of course I've wanted children, be normal and live a normal life. But that's not for me, Bella. I've never even had my first period, besides I don't even know if I would be able to carry if I did, you know with me being a vampire and all that. And then, what if I could have children, how would that even work out? They will be looking older than me within twelve years'' The vampire sounds serious, and it's clear she had obviously thought about this before.</p><p>''I don't know, but lets say it is possible. Wouldn't you be able to keep them at a certain age? Beside the fact if I think it is even healthy for your body to carry or not. Let's just forget all logic for a second''</p><p>''Maybe their body would stay a certain age, but their mind and soul sure won't. Look at me, they would hate me for it like I've hated myself for a very long time. I still do sometimes. You make me feel a little better about myself, making me feel as if I am worth it. But, the other week with your sister I was again reminded of what I look like, of what I will always look like. A child. I will always be a child to humans. I wouldn't want to do that to my baby, if.. if I could ever have one that is'' </p><p>''You don't.. look like a child'' Bellatrix almost whispers the last past with guilt showing in her eyes</p><p>Hermione sighs and lets her body fall down next to Bellatrix on the bed, drawing small patterns over her stomach, her chest and her neck. She thinks the woman is more than just beautiful, her body still perfect, her scars, the tattoos on her her neck and her arm, her smile, her eyes, a real stunner. ''What about you, did you never wanted to go for it''</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head ''Not of my own, it's my worst nightmare to have something grow inside me to be honest. Sure, I've had relationships but..''</p><p>''But?''</p><p>Softly the woman lays her hand over that of Hermione's. ''I knew it would never work out. I would have committed to a life with a woman I knew I would never really want, never really like. I've tried, multiple times in fact in fact. I've even tried a couple of years ago with somebody much younger than I was, she was twenty-two but..''</p><p>''But, not young enough?'' Bellatrix shakes her head and Hermione brushes away the curls from her face, ''What are you really attracted to? You can tell me, I'm the last one to judge'' The human shrugs as if she doesn't know. ''You must have an idea, when you look at girls how ol--''</p><p>''Hermione, let's just not do this. Please'' </p><p>''Is my body in that age range or not? I want to know... I need to know'' She sounds afraid, fearing that again she wouldn't be good enough. Not knowing if she's too young or too old looking. Bellatrix never said or done anything that made her feel insecure, the complete opposite in fact, but she needs to hear it. ''Am I or am I not?''</p><p>''Yes... Fucking, yes you are, okay?'' She answers with a sigh, slightly irritated because she knew one day this conversation would come. ''I notice they usually are around thirteen, sometimes fifteen, sometimes.. Jesus, can we just fucking stop this conversation?!'' She looks at Hermione with tears behind her eyes, ''I'm not proud of it. I hate it, I fucking despise it, and I despise myself for it. And no, I have never acted upon it because they are mentally fucking restarted. A girl that age is no match for me, and you know it. And lust isn't everything, I would never-- I would never touch a girl that age. And I try to avoid them in my everyday life because I am too afraid of my own thoughts, afraid people might notice them'' Nervously Bellatrix starts to play with Hermione's fingers, not daring to look at her. ''The last time I had a girlfriend I was madly in love with, I was seventeen, she was thirteen, and it didn't end pretty. Her parents made a bigger deal out of it than it actually was when they found out, they've told my parents and they completely freaked out on me. We never did <i>the thing</i>, but they did put a label on me anyway that I try to escape ever since. So, I've tried to date people around my own age, and recently that younger girl, but sex never worked out for me because I never wanted to touch, or be touched''</p><p>''You? Yeah right!''</p><p>''Yes me, Hermione. Their bodies.. no matter how pretty, how skinny, they made me feel gross about myself. Believe it or not, but there just wasn't any desire from my side. With you.. you I do want to touch, kiss and make love to until I can't anymore. I like to hear you laugh, see you smile, hear your voice and feel your arms around me. My body instantly responds to you, it never responded to any of them if I didn't trick myself with playing mind games. I know you're much older, but knowing your body will never change and that your face will always remain the same.. I'm sorry to say, but to me that's a relief. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, you're sweet, smart, touch and a little crazy. I like that''</p><p><i>Woman</i>. Bellatrix just called Hermione a beautiful woman, with that word a soft smile appeared on the vampire's face. ''You can't help who you are attracted to, Bella. I know it's not the same, but I've never been attracted to men, and for ages that was frowned upon. I've seen people try to force themself into relationships they didn't really want. They knew it wouldn't make them happy, but they tried it anyway because that way they thought they would be accepted and loved, but in the end it destroyed them''</p><p>''Please don't go there, you really can't compare the two. This is--''</p><p>''A choice? Sick, perverted, fucked up, a mental disorder? It's not, not when you're with me. I know you can't help it, you would have if you could. If you say you've never acted upon it, then I believe you never will. And well.. I'm glad that you're a little deviant for me, because this <i>little minx</i> is crazy about you'' She smiles, placing her hand on Bellatrix's cheek, kissing her lovingly. </p><p>''Then bite me'', Bellatrix breathes against the girl's lips, ''make me yours, forever''</p><p>''Mm, forever is a very long time, darling. And I think forever can wait a couple more days don't you agree? It's irreversible. I don't want my silly human to regret it tomorrow'' Regretting it herself the second she said that, there's nothing more Hermione wants to do than to bite this woman and claim her as her own. ''As long as we're happy, Bella, who's right is it to judge us?''</p><p>''The law, my sister, everybody who ever sees us together. We can never openly be, I can never introduce you as my girlfriend, we would never be able to marry if we wanted to, we wouldn't even be able to kiss outside these walls''</p><p>''I haven't kissed in almost a lifetime before I met you, so I think I'll survive. Look, it won't be easy, but we will get by. The only thing I fear is.. and I know this sounds a little dramatic because we only know each other for a little month, but I fear one day you go to work and don't come back. Fear, I wake up one morning next to an empty body without a soul living in it. Fear, I won't see you smile or hear you moan again. Time, I fucking hate time. Time means death, and I hate death'' Hermione tries to smile and hops out of bed. ''I've never had... this. Sure, I've had fucks here and there but that's all it ever was. Simple fucks, little adventures. With you.. we click. I've never clicked with anyone'' She said while getting to the drawer to get some towels and a t-shirt. ''I like that we click''</p><p>Bellatrix sighs, rubbing her face as she stands up to get her clothes of the chair, ''I'm glad you feel the same. But where you fear I wont come home one day, I fear to one day get home and you are gone. I fear I would be too boring, my body too broken or too old for you to even care about. You keep saying how horrible you feel with having your young body, but trust me, growing older is no fun either''</p><p>Making a little twirl, Hermione leans against the door frame. ''Come get me then, grandma'' The vampire laughs and throws her shirt in Bellatrix's face. </p><p>''Shut it!'', Bellatrix yells, putting her face in a snarl and throws the shirt back.</p><p>''Make me''</p><p>Ignoring the doorbell, Bellatrix puts her clothes on the washing machine and pushes Hermione into the shower while tickling her sides, ''Oh, I will'' She turns on the shower, making Hermione scream out loud. ''Aw, little kitten doesn't like the water, huh? Such a shame!''</p><p>Hermione grabs the shower head and directs it to Bellatrix, making her scream as well ''F-fuck that's c-cold!''</p><p>''Aw, can't stand a little cold?'' She wraps her arms around Bellatrix's neck and kisses her lips, pressing her naked body against that of the woman to warm herself up ''I can get used to this''</p><p>Kissing her back, Bellatrix feels up her body. Still loving it as she did the first time she felt her, knowing she would never grow tired of touching it. Knowing her perfect body will be touched by another some day if she wouldn't let the vampire bite her. ''I want you, forever. I'm sure''</p><p>''How about we make it a nice little birthday present, a.. romantic night? Wine, candles, hot steamy sex, blood, lots and lots of blood?'' She scrapes down Bellatrix's body, teeth grazing over the skin of her breasts, ''I promise I will clean it all up, every single little delicious drop'' She says while licking up the human's neck, biting her ear to set the tone, causing Bellatrix to let out a small moan of desire. ''My human''</p><p>''BELLA! OUT! NOW!'' It's Narcissa, screaming at the other side of the door with anger in her voice, ''You fucking disgrace, get out!''</p><p>With panic in her eyes Bellatrix mutters, ''Shit, shit, shit'' She grabs a shirt and hands it to Hermione, whispering, ''Get dressed, let me talk to her''</p><p>''And take that little brainwashed slut with you'' Narcissa added in a calm but cold tone.</p><p>Bellatrix sighs ''Now I've done it..'' </p><p>Carefully, Hermione grabs Bellatrix hand, and touches her cheek. ''Don't let her talk you down, don't believe a word she says. Think of mine instead. You're mine, forever. Steamy sex, candles and sweet kisses. You are my lover, not a monster, got that?'' She sees how Bellatrix is panicking more by the second, ''Babe, you've got that? Repeat''</p><p>The woman nods slightly, looking with skittish eyes at the girl, ''Yours, lover no monster''</p><p>''No, you are a fucking monster! For fuck's sake, Bella, get out, now!'' Narcissa screams at the door and Bellatrix feels like a child busted by her parents. Thankfully, Hermione still holds onto her hand for support, the girl slightly shakes her head and kisses the human's lips as an encouragement before they both get dressed and step out of the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa is not so patiently waiting, sitting on the edge of the bed she kicks the strap-on towards the door as the pair steps out of the bathroom ''<i>'No Ciss, it's not what you think'</i> How stupid I was to believe for a second you were telling me the truth. Disgusting, you are disgusting'' She clenches her jaws together as shoots an infuriated look at her sister. ''Give me one good reason not to call the police'' She says as she turns to pick up the phone on the bedside table, ''And blood, did I just hear your little friend talk about blood in the bathroom? Hematolagnia much, or did you trick her in some messed up role-play? You are fucking mental, Bella'' Muttering the last part she didn't noticed how Hermione walked over to the side of the bed and unplugged the phone cable while Narcissa kept ranting.</p><p>Giving the cable a yank in her hands she stands next to the bed, looking at Bellatrix as she leans forward towards her sister. ''No!'' Bellatrix spat loudly, almost yelling as she looks at the girl, quickly moving her eyes back to Narcissa. ''We are together, yes, but it's not what you think''</p><p>Maniacal laughter suddenly fills the room, ''Not what I think? Oh, sis, try to save yourself out of this one. Your little toy here, the sounds I heard you two make in the bathroom, the fact you even being in the bathroom with her, talking about candle lights and steamy sex? Please, please do try'' She says while looking at the strap-on on the floor with disgust and disappointment showing on her face. ''Pedophile. That's what you are. I've always known, but there, I've finally said it. You are a ped--''</p><p>Her words are silenced by Hermione who crawled onto the bed without a sound, her mouth open and her large fangs showing, ''Hebephile, you stupid cow. The word you're looking for is hedephile'' She hisses into the woman's ear, yanking her head back with the phone cable around her throat, grazing her teeth over the skin of the woman's neck. ''But I bet you don't even know the difference, do you?'' She smiles as Narcissa is trying to worm herself loose from her grip with short ugly gasps leaving her throat, ''Aw, lost that filthy tongue already?''</p><p>''Mione, no!'' Jumping on the bed, Bellatrix tries to push and pull Hermione off of her sister. But she's failing miserably, simply missing the strength to overpower the vampire. ''Mione, my sister. That's my sister! For fuck's sake lets just fucking talk!'' She roars, ending up with Hermione releasing her hold on the cable. Narcissa coughs, gasping for air, looking with shocked eyes at both her sister and the strong little girl.</p><p>The girl's eyes are pitch black, her fangs still out and her skin tone is nearly as white as the bed sheets. ''Jesus, what the fuck is wrong with you, little rat!?'' Coughing, Narcissa holds on to her throat, moving her fingers over the place where Hermione's teeth had been not too long ago.</p><p>Shooting a quick look over at Bellatrix, Hermione laughs at the words because she had heard them not too long ago from the human of her interest. But her lover shakes her head, ''Mione, for me? Ciss, will you please relax and try to listen to us?''</p><p>''If not, I'll bite down your throat for real this time. I'm fucking hungry anyway'' Hermione snarls before jumping off the bed and embraces her seemingly much older lover, softly biting in her neck to give the other woman chills ''Mine'' She says, patting Bellatrix on her chest and walks over to the kitchen. ''I'm making coffee, chill your tits and join us or let us be. Your choice'' </p><p> </p><p>~~<br/>Looking like a beaten dog, Narcissa stares at her coffee, steering the spoon mindlessly. ''So it's true? You sure look the part, play the part.. When were you born?'' </p><p>''September 19th, 1614. Turned into <i>this</i> precisely eleven years later. 1625, by a so called friend'', She laughs out loud, ''took me some time to finally find out what the hell was happening to me''</p><p>''You've never told me this. What friend, why?'' Bellatrix asks, sipping on her coffee while watching the little thing.</p><p>''Luna.. I think she bit me by accident. We were playing, or well, fooling around actually. Exploring each other's bodies with some innocent curiosity and then the next thing I remember is that I was laying down on the couch. My sight blurry, her father in panic, blood everywhere. I didn't noticed I got bit until I got home, sure my neck did hurt, but I thought it was cramping because of the couch. I don't know, it was all very hectic, most of it is a blur anyway. But not too long after I started to crave blood. My body slowly changed too, but I never physically grew any older as you can obviously tell. So no, your sister is not fucking some innocent child or brain-dead teenager. I'm just glad that after years, and with years I mean a lifetime of being alone, maybe even longer, I've finally found myself a woman who finds me attractive, a woman who doesn't just sees me as a quick shag or a thing to use. For once I've found myself a woman who likes me, really likes me''</p><p>''Loves you..'' Bellatrix adds softly, finally saying it out loud as she grabs Hermione's hand and twitches her lip in the discomfort of those words. ''Hermione is here for almost a month now. We've met and she just never left, and I don't want her to. She makes me feel alive. I don't expect you to understand or accept us, but please just let us be. There's nothing wrong going on, and technically she's been dead for centuries'' The little vampire smiled softly by hearing the woman say she loves her, and her smile even got wider by hearing the word 'alive', because that's exactly how Bellatrix makes her feel.</p><p>''But you like her because she looks like this. If she looked my age, your age, would you two have been together?''</p><p>''We will never know that, do we? Yes, she does feed upon some.. things that I've always pushed away. But I don't know if the question you ask me is fair. I mean, would you have married Lucius if he was a sixty year old woman who happened to be a plumber? Probably not, but it's irrelevant and you will never know for sure. Yes, I do think Hermione is beautiful all the way, fangs and all--''</p><p>Hermione stands up, pouring herself another coffee and hops on the counter. ''Yeah, yeah, enough sweet slimy talk. You know, you were kinda interrupting something when you were hysterically yelling at the bathroom door'' Sassy, Hermione is sassy and slightly moody when she thinks about the rough sex she could be having if the woman didn't interrupt them.</p><p>Shit, it all makes sense now to the blonde. The birthday present, the romantic night with <i>lots and lots of blood</i>. ''Bella, you're not thinking about.. If this is real, if she is for real..''</p><p>''Lady, I'm right fucking here. I am as real as it gets, and I will fucking suck you dry if you have any doubts about that. I have to eat anyway. So you tell me, are you gonna be a good girl or my lunch?''</p><p>''Mione!'' </p><p>Hermione throws her hands up in the air, her coffee still in hand ''Alright, alright, whatever'' She hops off the counter and gives Bellatrix a kiss on her cheek, ''I'm going out, I wasn't lying about me needing to eat. It has almost been a week''</p><p>''What happens if you don't?'' Narcissa asks, honestly curious.</p><p>''I'm not going to wait and find out. How about you stop eating for a week and you tell me what happens?''</p><p>''But then... Who, how, where do you find..''</p><p>''People are everywhere. But no, there are tons and tons of people who won't be missed. People who are stripped away from their freedom for a reason. People who I think don't deserve to ever get it back. Yeah, yeah, you could say the same about me, but I don't kill for fun. I kill because I need to eat and I am very fucking picky. I prefer women but I know that makes your sister here slightly jealous, me biting down another woman's neck, touching their flesh, their warm delicious bodies shivering at my touch. God knows why, I mean they won't live to retell the story anyway'' By the look on Bellatrix face, Hermione can tell that the mere thought of it is already making her sickly jealous, and the vampire likes that. Giving her a seductive smirk in return as if Narcissa isn't there. ''So possessive''</p><p>''So you go for prison food?''</p><p>''Murderers, rapists, molesters. Yes. They won't be missed. And you know, the things you've said to your sister.. Not nice, not fair and not true''</p><p>''Maybe. You may not be young in spirit, but your body, your face.. you do look like a-- I'm sorry to break it to you, but you look like a child, and I still think that part isn't healthy. I can't stand for that. I can't say that I'm okay with that idea, Bella''</p><p>Hermione slams her hands on the table in front of Bellatrix's sister. ''So because I look young I don't deserve to be happy? Not ever? Because physically I will always appear young. For-EVER! What do you suggest then? Me fucking a high school student, mind fuck them? Because it only takes a little push to mold their little teenage brains-- But no, no,'' Infuriated, Hermione takes a deep breath before continuing, ''going with you logic for a second. Let's say I find myself a nice young girl, let's say around twelve years old. Which is far and far from my liking, but what if, and we are serious. Me overruling her on every level for years because she is far behind with everything, experience, intellect, emotionally, sexually, but anyway. Then she turns eighteen one day, and BAM! She's been labeled a hebephile, not allowing in your little book to look at me the way she did as when she was seventeen. So, you tell me, am I not entitled to have love in my life? My long, long fucking life!'' Almost yelling the last part in Narcissa's face to make her point come across, ''Am I not good enough, not woman enough, not smart enough, not strong enough? Because I know I fuck better than anyone your sister has ever had, I know I am smarter than you, and most people in this fucking narrow minded town combined, and you bet I could break all the fucking bones in your miserable body if Bellatrix lets me. I'm not some stupid fragile child who needs your protection!'' At this point Hermione isn't even talking anymore, she is roaring. </p><p>Nothing, Narcissa didn't respond at all. She just stares guilty into her already cold coffee, not knowing what to say or what to think. The vampire having a relationship with someone her own physical age sounds wrong the way she described it. Her mind tells her it's wrong, yet her emotions tell her differently, but then an unwanted picture shows up in her head. Her sister fucking the girl with the strap-on she saw laying down on the floor, filling up her smaller body, using it to satisfy her own needs. That's what she has a problem with, and that is disgusting her. If she had found her sister with a woman around her own age, doing the same thing, there wouldn't have been a issue. But she can also feel and see the struggle the vampire is having, trying to get taken serious, trying to be seen as valid, as an equal. ''I don't know. I understand what you're saying, I hear you. But this is a lot, it really is'' She sighs, looking at the girl who is being pulled onto Bellatrix lap, trying to calm her down. It's not hard for her to see that Bellatrix cares for the girl, the way she touches her, trying to sooth her. She has never seen her sister being soft with anyone like this before. ''Do you love my sister?'' She asks, sincerely wanting to know the answer.</p><p>Hermione adjusts her position on Bellatrix lap and brushes some dark curls behind the woman's ear, answering to her instead, ''So much already'' She lets her fingers dance over the woman's cheek, ''But I think you already know that, don't you?'' She locks her lips with those of Bellatrix who softly hums during their kiss.</p><p>Repulsed by the sigh, Narcissa moves her hands in her hair and turns her head. ''Alright, can you maybe do that when I'm gone? I said this is a lot for me to take in at once''</p><p>The vampire turns her head, staring the woman dead in the eyes, ''Yeah, I figured you're not used to a lot, are you?'' She scoffs, making a small movement with her thumb and index finger as if she's measuring something.</p><p>''Oh, my God, Mione. You can't say that, it's my sister'' Bellatrix hits her forehead against Hermione's shoulder, but Narcissa just laughs, covering her mouth with her hand.</p><p>''Fiery, this one. You need someone fiery. You know, you have nothing to fear from me. But stick with the story with the foster-care for others if you ever go out and about together. And for heaven's sake, don't touch or be inappropriate with each other outside these walls. I mean it''</p><p>Hermione stands up and sensually caresses Bellatrix's throat with her fingers as she gets behind her, kissing her auricle with an open mouth, ''Mm, I'm glad I got the fun sister''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So here we are. I am really debating with myself to where I want their story to go, because anything can happen. I guess time will tell, I'll be writing when I have an idea on what I want to do with the little vampire, since she's the one I have to make big decisions for.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>